


Angels and Stars

by airam06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airam06/pseuds/airam06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to do something good for his brother and best friend for the holidays. Cue ridiculous amounts of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Christmas Mini Bang 2015 prompt: Day 14- Lights.

Dean had never really had a normal sleep schedule to begin with, but this case was keeping him up at odd hours. He was buried up to his elbows in dusty boxes at the Bunker at two in the morning. Friggin’ witches, man.

Sam passed out in the library around ten, and Cas stumbled off to bed not much later. Dean grinned in spite of the dust particles blowing around. Cas seemed happier than ever now that he was living at the Bunker, and a happy Cas meant a happy Dean. The angel even had his own room now, plainly decorated but home nonetheless, and Dean would catch him standing in the doorway occasionally, staring into it like he couldn’t believe he had his own bed.

“Shit!” Dean swore at the sudden sharp pain in his finger, and withdrew his hand from a box he had been mindlessly digging in.

Blood dripped from a tiny cut, and Dean looked into the box to see shattered glass. He narrowed his eyes. Were those…Christmas ornaments? Sure enough, the box was filled with (mostly) unbroken ornaments and strings of lights. He glanced around and saw another narrower box tossed haphazardly close by, and lifted the lid to find an artificial Christmas tree. Inspiration hit Dean, and he gathered up as much of the dusty things as he could, quietly depositing them in their makeshift living room.

It was no secret that he and Sam had never had much of a Christmas when they were kids. They made do with what they had in the multitude of rented rooms, but a tiny stolen tree and candles just wasn’t the same as a home decorated for the holidays. For once in their adult lives, the brothers finally had a home, and Dean was going to do his best to make it memorable for Sam, whether he was an adult or not. And, a niggling voice prodded his brain, for Cas as well.

He worked quickly, though he wished the previous owner had left some instructions. Within minutes , he had figured out the tree and it stood proudly, over six feet of fake (and rather lumpy) branches. Dean stepped around to fluff out a particularly sad looking piece, and his foot became entangled in a string of knotted lights. With a muffled swear and a loud thump, Dean found himself sprawled out on the floor, the box of ornaments upturned, and silver tinsel clinging to him.

“Dean!” he heard his brother’s voice and his and Cas’s thundering feet coming down the stairs; of course a thump in the middle of the night would wake them up.

“I’m good,” he called back, hastily trying to clear the silvered decoration from himself.

He shoved the tinsel back into the box just as Sam and Cas rounded the corner, both still in their nightclothes, and Sam eyed him with surprise.

“What are you doing?” he asked, brows raised.

“Decorating for Mardi Gras. What’s it look like I’m doing?”

“Hilarious,” Sam deadpanned, much calmer now that there was no imminent threat. “This all came from the storage room?”

Dean barely heard a word he was saying. Cas was bent over and pawing slowly through the boxes, a look of interest and concentration on his face as he examined each ornament. Dean knew that he and Sam may have never had a Christmas in their own home before, but Cas had never had one at all.

“Do you want to help decorate?” Dean blurted out, and Cas looked up, eyes shining.

Sam raised his eyebrows slightly; Dean decorating for the holidays was an admittedly bizarre sight, but he wanted to indulge this moment of quiet domesticity for his big brother. God knows he deserved it. If it meant decorating a tree at two in the morning, Sam was willing to do it.

“Yes,” Cas answered quickly, and made to grab the ornaments for the tree.

“Whoa, Cas,” Sam stopped him kindly. “The lights go on first.”

Sam pulled a string of vintage colored lights from the storage box and started wrapping them around the tree, then handed the string off to Cas to finish.

Dean grinned while he watched Cas slowly circle the tree, laying the lights precisely, until he reached the top with a satisfied nod. Dean grabbed up the box of decorations and started picking ones out to hand to his brother and Cas for placement on the tree.

They decorated the tree with every ornament in the box, joking and telling stories to one another. In a fit of high spirits, Sam even grabbed his phone and turned on some Christmas music to play quietly. Dean passed the last few ornaments out; a fat snowman ornament to Sam, and a pink-cheeked skiing Santa to Cas. He set the empty box down and watched as the two found places on the crowded tree for their final pieces. Cas sat right down in the floor to place his on a lower branch, while Sam reached up to settle his on a high spot. It made for a peaceful scene, and Dean found himself content to stand and take it in before moving on.

“Time to light ‘er up!” Dean announced, and he reached around to plug the lights in.

They sputtered for a moment while warming up, then bathed the tree in shades of blue, green, and red. Dean stood to admire their handiwork, and heard a small gasp from the floor. He looked down to see Cas wide eyed and in awe, staring up at the tree before him like he had never seen anything as beautiful. Carefully, the angel reached his hand out and touched the lights, smiling at the color they shone onto his hand.

Dean vaguely registered that Sam was speaking, and pulled his eyes away from Cas long enough to blink rapidly at his brother, who just shot him a happy grin in return.

“Like I said, I’m going back to bed. You two have fun.”

Sam quietly left the room, leaving his phone to play on the table behind Dean, who awkwardly took a seat next to Cas in the floor. He didn’t speak, simply allowing Cas to experience Christmas lights for the first time.

“It’s beautiful,” Cas said softly, and Dean couldn’t help but notice the way the lights played off Cas’s bright, wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, staring at his friend. “It really is.”

A reflection caught Dean’s eyes, and he looked to the tree box. Inside, nestled under extra branches, was an intricate star. He pulled it out and studied it more closely. The star itself was made of frosted glass, and gold wire encased it snugly, winding down to create a coil to be placed on the tree.

“We’ve just got this left. Do you want to put it on top?” Dean asked, handing it over.

Cas took the star like it was a treasured heirloom and stood, reaching for the top of the tree. He wasn’t as tall as Sam and Dean, and he wobbled a bit to keep from falling into it. Dean scrambled up as well, sensing the inevitable, and grasped Cas around the waist just as he began to pitch forward. Cas stumbled back with his hands still tightly grasping the star, and turned in Dean’s arms to face him.

“Sorry,” Dean said at once, though he didn’t lower his hands from where they were wrapped around Cas’s waist. “You nearly fell.”

“I tend to do that around you, if heaven is to be believed,” Cas replied, and with a sinking feeling, Dean realized he was talking about his fall from grace; he started to say something, but Cas spoke before he had the chance. “Don’t. I’d do it all again, Dean. Without any doubt.”

Dean’s hands tightened minutely on Cas’s waist. Before he could think, before he had the chance to doubt himself at all, he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to the angel’s. It was a chaste moment, and Dean soon pulled back, resting his forehead against Cas’s with a warmth blossoming in his chest. Cas let out a breath and opened his eyes, smiling. He cupped Dean’s cheek and gave him a soft kiss of his own before pulling back with a pink tinge to his face.

“Can you help me put the star on?”

He leaned forward again, and this time Dean kept his hands firmly planted on Cas’s hips to steady him. He reached up and gingerly placed the star on the tree, then regained his balance. Wordlessly, Dean pulled them both back to sitting on the floor.

“Is it always a star?” Cas asked, and Dean shook his head, entwining their fingers together as they both looked up at the lights.

“No. Most people use an angel.”

“Oh,” Cas answered. “Maybe next year we should use one instead.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and held him closer, placing a kiss to his temple.

“I like the star,” he said, voice muffled in Cas’s hair. “I already have an angel.”


End file.
